


《Sugar baby·2》

by xiaxiaoxin



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaxiaoxin/pseuds/xiaxiaoxin
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Norman Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	《Sugar baby·2》

异物让真皮座椅都失去舒适感，彼得调整了下坐姿。

司机是个他没见过的新人，自他坐上车后从后视镜探来的目光就没停止过。当然，这或许又是诺曼的新花样，他总是擅长掌控与玩弄。

“先生，后视镜可不会告诉你前面那辆车离你多远。”当视线第六次交叠，彼得终于忍不住打断。

终于收回的视线让彼得吐出口气，又猛地倒吸。原本浅浅塞在穴口的跳蛋正高频率振动着，刺激着敏感的肠道，坐立姿势让它愈发深入。

“啊⋯⋯”他忽然惊喘，那东西滑向了那块软肉，一瞬间的冲击让前端也开始抑制不住的翘起，却无法直面快感，只能磨蹭着大腿努力压抑。

“帕克先生，您怎么了？”司机询问，再次从后视镜打探，原本端坐的男孩此刻却红了脸，大腿夹住双手来回扭动着。

“呜、只是胃痉挛，很快、就好⋯⋯”

他不是不知道彼得和诺曼的关系，事实上，诺曼亲口告知。前面适时堵了车，他假意咒骂一声向外探了探头，又关上了车窗。现在他终于可以正大光明的从后视镜小心窥视：

男孩的脸很可爱，尤其那双饱含湿漉的双眼，像只小鹿？或狗狗？总之，那双圆润的大眼睛太过迷人。他终于能理解老板的行为，那引诱着他视线的双腿被牛仔裤包裹，在动作中扭了劲。

男孩并不是干瘦的青少年，衣袖外的半截手臂，投过衣领露出的半点前胸，七分裤没遮盖到的小腿⋯⋯都透露着结实紧致的肌理，那不是健身能够达到的程度。

耳边是男孩脆弱又粘腻的细吟，尽管已经忍耐压低，由他散发的一股香甜环绕在司机的鼻息。他忍不住咽了咽口水。

车流开始疏通，跳蛋也终于停止，彼得长吁一口气。那层薄薄的情趣内裤早就被分泌出的汁水浸湿，瞧瞧抬头的下体也正吐出几滴前液，总之，牛仔裤内一片狼藉。

好在卫衣衣摆足够盖住那里，下车时不至于被人发现端倪。

前台的接待员见过他，事实上整个公司的人都认得他，接待小姐向他微笑，叫他先上去等，老板正在开会。而彼得则红着脸吵她点点头。

等彼得坐上电梯，新来不久的话务终于向接待搭话：“那小孩是谁啊？”

“是老板的养子吧，他们都这么说。好像叫彼得，倒是挺老实的。”

“养子？他不是有一个儿子吗？”

“小声点。说不定是私生子呢，资本家们为了名誉总要说点好的⋯⋯”

**流言总如一株无根藤，一经寄生，紧阖密缠。**

——————————————

那跳蛋的频率忽快忽慢，像根绒毛，瘙痒着，却不足以感到不适。彼得关好门，瘫软在皮质沙发上。

他早就习惯了绿恶魔毫无节制的粗暴性爱，夹紧大腿反而像隔靴止痒，所以他忍不住的将拉链拉开，露出那条白色的半透明绑带内裤。

女士情趣内裤的布料不足以将卵蛋完全包裹，茎身顶端更让布料顶起，它们可怜兮兮的暴露在外。彼得紧咬着下唇红晕从脸颊一路延展，他颤栗着指尖，小心翼翼的伸向穴口磨蹭慰抚，却不敢更进一步。

忽然，门口一声轻响，彼得颤了下，稍稍扭过头。

“真该让你婶婶瞧瞧，她的侄子究竟是条怎样的母狗。”诺曼嗤笑着，那嘴唇常常在他身上留下红痕，而扯松领带的手指曾比他更深入过那里。男人的腰胯在做爱时会泛起绿鳞，而阴径则像柄宽刃般总能将他劈成两半。那双腿无数次踩在他身上，给胸口留下足印，再向下游走，挑起他衣摆。

诺曼总是擅长掌控与玩弄。

彼得红着脸瞪了他一眼，却毫无那眼神本该存在的威慑作用。他看着诺曼挑着唇角，轻柔褪下他的卫衣，又低下头，啃咬折磨着被纱料情趣内衣覆盖的乳头。

“诺曼，呜、疼⋯⋯”彼得想推搡，双手却被禁锢于头顶。男人瞥向他的双眼逐渐混浊变色，手掌与被西装遮盖的下身也掀出一片片鳞，现在与他对峙的是绿恶魔。

剥下他牛仔裤的动作粗暴而毫无章法，将彼得扯的生疼，他刚想发出抗议，就被强硬咬住嘴唇。诺曼的吻带有哥布林独有的冰凉，和唇舌交缠的粘腻淫靡，唯独缺少吻的意义。

男人抚上他腿根的粗糙手指与尖利指尖让他难以控制的呜吟，安全感的缺失使男孩总会轻轻颤栗，而诺曼喜欢再推他一把。他稍稍用力掐住彼得茎身根部，遏止了男孩刚要松懈的神经：

“叫我什么，嗯？”

手指拉开内裤，探入那个早已泛滥成灾的小穴，将仍在辛勤工作的跳蛋夹住，滑了下，又被扯出来。在羞愤的男孩面前摆了摆，就把它放进西装裤袋，诺曼解开腰带露出那根半勃的性器，抵在男孩穴口来回磨蹭着。

“唔⋯⋯Daddy⋯⋯”彼得咽下羞耻，那熟悉的情欲正在占据颅腔。

像是为了表扬，诺曼吻了吻他额头，右手掐上他耳垂。

“乖孩子⋯⋯”

将“奖励”猛地嵌入穴道，不由分说的全盘送入，再尽数拔出。绿恶魔的性交没有技巧，有的只是原始的蛮力和掌控，尖锐的指尖随着动作起伏戳破耳垂，而男孩却只能呻吟着将那双紧致的长腿搭在哥布林肩头。

粘腻的交合音充斥他俩身侧，彼得咬着牙不愿出声，却在性器撞上那点时惊喘。头脑深处，似乎有个人正在奋力呼喊，企图将他叫醒——

“我的甜心，我的糖果⋯⋯我离不开你⋯⋯”又在男人的温柔的细语中，那人被讽笑做的刀斩首，而他自甘沉沦。

“呜、不诺曼，嗯啊⋯⋯”

男孩是甜的。诺曼啃咬着他的颈侧，每当情潮将他淹没时，他浑身都散发着如糖浆般的甜蜜。

紧致的肠壁随着挺入的动作收缩，邀请着哥布林将他填充满当。诺曼揉捏他耳唇的手指仍未松缓。

带有弧度的茎体一次次碾压着前列腺，彼得只能无助的低吟。他习惯这些，习惯哥布林的游戏，又恐惧着这一切带来的感受。

他知道怎样讨好哥布林，知道怎样压抑声声淫叫，知道什么时候示弱是最好时机⋯⋯也知道诺曼的多变。

男人打过他，伤过他，也揉过他，吻过他。彼得害怕诺曼，害怕这个总将他玩弄于手心的恶魔，却逃不出这手心。

“你在分神吗？”忽然的一掌落在他脸颊。不重，但足以让他疼。

彼得想张口说些什么，男人却剥夺了他的话语权。他拽着男孩的手臂猛地将他翻过身，手掌一下下扇在那两瓣臀。

“这样你兴奋吗，婊子。”

“不、啊⋯⋯”

羞耻让眼泪止不住的涌出泪腺，前段溢出的淫水却无法欺骗自己，红肿的乳头隔着纱料蹭在沙发靠垫，由尾椎传递的快感正痛斥他的下贱。

“呜，嗯啊、不⋯⋯”

肉体正和意识相互反驳，一次次的深入填充让思考纠缠。哥布林将布着些许硌人鳞片的前胸贴上男孩不断颤栗的背脊，在肠道的猛烈收缩中，一同来到高潮，将浓精喷薄进那里。

伴随男孩的喘息，一身绿鳞与黄浊双眼也缓缓散去，他揉着那片红肿的耳垂，拔出半勃的阴茎。诺曼满意的看着自己的精液从被操干松软的穴口溢出，又滴落在沙发上，他用手指刮起，尽数涂抹在那轻颤的臀瓣。

那股源自彼得的香甜正愈发浓郁，他深吸一口气，帮浑身松软的男孩套上卫衣与牛仔裤，又拉着他到办公椅旁：

“我还没满意，所以你知道要做什么，对吗，糖宝宝？”

彼得知道，这代表着如果不想再做一次，那就用嘴。

所以他蹲下身，按着男人大腿等他坐上那皮椅，扶着那根肉棍，含入口中。

舌尖在柱身反复舔弄，那上是他的淫水与男人的精液，但他的受不住第二次性爱，所以他只能用他几乎业余的口交技术奋力吞吐。

忽然，办公室的门被推开，彼得吓得倒吸一口气，他刚想抬起头，就被诺曼插入他发丝的手掌制止。

没人会不打招呼就走进诺曼的办公室。深入喉中的龟头让彼得挤出几滴眼泪，除非那人是——

“嘿，老爸。”那人是哈利•奥斯本。

哈利坐在办公室里唯一的沙发上，他抽了抽鼻子，屋里似乎有一股甜味正搔动着他。

“怎么了哈利？只要不是你又惹了祸。”诺曼正装作翻看报告，办公桌面下的右手则揉弄着男孩蓬松的发丝。

哈利笑了声摆摆手，靠在沙发靠背上挠了挠颈后：“事实上，是彼得。”

桌面下的当事人顿了顿，又被强按着头吞吐那巨物。

“彼得？他怎么了？”

“他最近好像，有了什么小秘密⋯⋯”哈利叹了口气，瞥向窗外：“他老是这样，有什么事都不和我说。”

“明明只要说出来我就可⋯⋯我和MJ就可以帮他，但他什么都要自己承担。”

诺曼轻笑了声，那模样几乎像个真正的慈父：“既然他总是回绝，干嘛不直接做？”

“我就是这个意思！我想来和你说一声，关于把梅婶转移到你两个月前收购的那家医院。那里有更先进的医疗设备和医疗手段，并且我们可以免除梅的一部分治疗费！”

“一部分？”

“你不了解他，如果我们免掉了全部费用他绝对会生气，然后用各种方法还上这笔钱。但只要稍微留点余地，他不仅不会拒绝，甚至会慢慢接受，等过后也不会有太多愧疚感。”

现在诺曼笑得真实多了，他笑了几声，合上文件夹说着不愧是奥斯本的人。

“好儿子，那你可要跟彼得好好沟通。就像⋯⋯一家人一样。”

“当然。谢谢你老爸，我先走了，MJ在楼下等我看电影！”

当哈利离开，彼得终于抬起头，他松了口气，又在心底笑了笑，却被诺曼打破：“我的男孩，被感动到了吗？”

彼得没出声，只是默默低下头继续舔弄那根仍旧勃发着的性器，又被诺曼扯着头发与之直视，嗓中的话语低沉嘶哑：

“别想了傻孩子，你别忘了他也姓奥斯本，他也流着绿恶魔的血。”

大掌再次猛地将他按下，阴茎反复粗暴的撞进喉咙，彼得强忍着干呕的感受，直到那巨物跳动着，将精水射出。

诺曼喘息着，眯起双眼把最后一滴精液蹭在男孩鼻尖，他弯下身，掐着男孩耳垂再次宣那句魔咒：

**“那红顶房子，里有幻想和痛苦。”**

彼得不懂这句话究竟带有什么含义，即便它总能勾起一切与之相关的回忆。

但他的立场没资格询问，这好比强迫着各取所需。他想要梅婶活下来，并找到那个杀手，而诺曼想要他和性，只是多了一步威胁与妥协而已。

但他仍未发现，这些不明所以早已深入大脑，成为了回忆的中心。

——————————————

“你好，这里是中城高中。”副校长弗林翻看着报纸接通了电话。

“你好，弗林先生。我想找你的学生彼得•帕克。”

“你是？”

“我？我是他的daddy。”

这段莫名其妙的对话，发生在周三下午的今天。

副校长知道彼得，那是个可怜的好孩子，尽管家庭困难但成绩一直十分优异。他也知道彼得一直由他婶婶抚养，而现在他婶婶生命垂危正身处医院，不可能凭空出现一位“daddy”，但除非⋯⋯

“稍等先生，我这就去叫他。”

他走出办公室，向301教室喊了一声，没过一会那男孩就小跑这过来。他手指了指电话。

“你好？”

“想我吗，我的甜心？”旧式座机没发控制住音量，即便彼得猛地捂上听筒也为时已晚。老旧办公椅上的副校长向后靠了靠，皱起杂乱的眉瞥向男孩。

“现在，和你的老师请个假，我在你家等你。”

“你不能⋯⋯”彼得想要回绝，他总是忘记诺曼的真实为人。

“我当然可以，你婶婶手术很顺利对吗？”

“⋯⋯是。”

他挂断了电话，含糊的和副校长请假，说着“我婶婶的病情有变化”这种借口。弗林点了点头表示同意。

却当男孩离开后，走向了教室办公室。

“淑女们，猜猜我刚才听到了什么？”他调动着人们的胃口：“记得彼得•帕克吗？那个婶婶重病的好学生？我刚才听到⋯⋯”

看吧，流言就如同无根藤，榨取营养的寄生植物，扭曲着宿主的一切本身。


End file.
